


Stuck

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Words and sounds in the dark. (08/24/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I am so stuck on Part 3 of my T/R series, so I'm working through writers' block. This is pointless, but what the hey, it's late.  


* * *

"Will you come to bed already?"

"No."

"Give it up, love. You're not going to get that done tonight."

"Wanna bet?"

A sigh. "Why did I have to attach myself to such a stubborn man?"

"I'm not stubborn."

A snort. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day."

"Good ta know I brightened your day." A beat. "Your night."

"You're still stubborn."

"And this comin' from Mr. "I'd Sleep in the Armory If They'd Let Me"?"

"Now why would I want to sleep in the armory when I've got you in here?"

Silence. "Yeah, okay, you win that part of the argument."

"Then come to bed."

"Nuh uh. Can't give up on it yet."

"It'll still be there tomorrow."

"Doncha see? It's mockin' me, telling me I can't finish it."

"I can guarantee that the schematic is not talking to you. Unless it's telepathic. Then we have more to worry about your stubbornness."

A hand slapping on the console. "I ain't stubborn!"

"Now you're just deluding yourself."

A mumble. "I'm just stuck. And I don't like it."

"Can't say as I'm enjoying it much either."

"Try it on this end."

"Love, please. We both need to get some sleep."

Another sigh. "Sorry darlin', I'm just frustrated."

"I hadn't noticed."

"I've got people waitin' on this."

"I'm sure they'll understand."

"Yeah, but I don't like to leave anyone hangin'."

A soft chuckle. "I've never had that problem with you."

"Of course not." Silence. "I guess I'm just a little burned out."

"Understandable. You've been busy. Give it up for a bit."

"I don't know. Maybe a bit longer."

"Am I going to have to revert to devious means?"

"Whaddya mean by devious?"

Covers rustling. "Maybe something like this." Bare feet padding on the floor.

A startled squeak. "What are you..."

"Shush." Skin whispers against skin.

Sharp intake of breath. "You are devious, Lieutenant."

"I learned from the best, Commander."

Quiet laughter. "Okay, you win."

"Reason should always overrule stubbornness."

"I'm not that stubborn, am I?"

"Sometimes. But at least you're willing to be persuaded."

"Oh, so that's what ya call this?"

The click of a console switch. Two pairs of feet padding across the floor. Covers rustling.

"I'm still gonna finish that schematic."

"I'm sure you will. But not tonight."

"No, not tonight."

"Good. You need your sleep."

"Whatcha mean by that?"

"You aren't...at your best when you don't get enough sleep."

"You sayin' I'm cranky?"

Silence. "On occasion."

"Hmpth. I can think of someone else who isn't Mr. Sunshine in the mornings." A pillow thump. "Hey now, that was uncalled for!"

A laugh, joined by another. "I was provoked."

"Hey, you were the one doin' the provokin', running across the room and..." Sudden quiet.

"Why is it that sometimes the only way I can keep you quiet is kissing you?"

"I don't mind."

"Neither do I, but we do need sleep."

"A'right. But you're gonna deliver later."

"Of course."

Silence. "Love you, Malcolm."

"I love you, Trip. Now go to sleep."


End file.
